Meet The Mutt School 1
Summary When Buddy, a loveable mutt, starts to attend a school for dogs, he meets five new friends, Treasure, a timid Shih Tzu, Katy, a Stylish Pitbull, Lilac, a Lovely Lab, Jenkins, the football team's quarterback, and a fiery, free-spirited Pug-Dachsund with a "my way or the highway" attitude, they face the problems of life as team, and become a pack. These six friends are faced with a huge problem when they meet a devious, sly, sneaky, and cold-hearted German Shepherd dog who goes by the name of Buster with one main goal, taking Jenkins's position as quarterback away and successfully kill the coach so he can take the rightful position. This story is full of humor, friendship, love, and loss. Story Chapter 1 Hello, good people! My name is Lilac, I've always been the family pet since about a year or so ago. My family had a pet before me named Max, he went up to rainbow bridge and it broke their hearts, but their tears ended when they found a puppy in a box. Now that puppy in a box is about to go forward in life, because I'm going back to attending the profound, prestigious mutt school. I can't wait! --------------------------------------- I've been hanging out at summer practice this year. Me, MuttKnight, and the rest of our team are hoping for nothing more or less than success. But success could be hard this year. No matter how much determination we put into beating those pesky Toygers, this school still has not won a game for fifty whole years, and that's not in dog years. That's right, over God knows how much dog's lifetimes, no one has won a game against the Toygers. The Toyger is the mascot of the school for cats on the south side, and we are the Dalmatian mascot on the north side. Well, the fact I recently got declawed doesn't help this matter either. I'm still trying to get balanced without sharp claws to help me keep ahold of the ground. It was 5:00 AM in the early morning when we had this final practice, I was practicing on keeping my balance. The Toygers were here too, this was going to be our test, and I hoped we would not fail it. I ran into the field and Coach MuttKnight cheered me on. I chuckled nervously and waved my paw at him, and then plop, I had fell onto the ground. I was trying to paw myself up but I kept slipping. One of the fierce cats jumped on me and started to hiss at me and scratch me. MuttKnight shook his head in disappointment before lashing out in anger, running over and slamming the cat onto the ground with his sharp teeth, leaving bite marks and blood on this cat. The Toyger team coach scurried over to MuttKnight, "You monster! You need to get shocked! I will report you to the humane society!" "Control your demon!" MuttKnight argued back, "If anyone needs to get shocked to death, it's your and your deadly army! oh wait, it won't work out, because neither of us can speak human, you idiot!" The Toyger coach started to baby the younger teenage cat and gave him the most ridiculous on pet names like "Sweetheart" or "honey." Coach gave me a look and I knew what it meant. He obviously wanted to talk to me. That's always what it means when he gives me looks like that. He motioned me outside as I followed him, willingly. "Ya know what, Jenkins?" MuttKnight said to me, "If you put as much effort into football as you did into your other daily things, we'd have a great team. We've actually been having a great team, which makes me question, what exactly is causing this problem?" I looked down at my paws and back up at him, spitting out my excuse, "I got declawed." "Well," MuttKnight said, "You can't let that ruin your efforts. You have to try harder to overcome this problem. Today, school starts, now play hard on the beginning of school game and don't let me down, okay?" The nodded my head and smiled, "Now if you excuse me, I gotta go onto the streets." MuttKnight gave me a sympathetic look, "Umm... Excuse me? A street?" "That's where I sleep." Jenkins said. MuttKnight chuckled, "But why in such a crazy, funked up place?" "My owner doesn't care about me anymore, " I say, "So what's the point?" MuttKnight sighed, "Why would he bother getting you declawed if he didn't care?" I turned my head back, under my breath, I answered his question, in my average sad voice, "He doesn't play anymore. He worries about those papers. He could care less about me. He probably doesn't even noticed I'm missing. I just don't know, Couch, we're not as close as we used to be." "I see," MuttKnight said, "Well, you have a good night, kid." "I will," I sighed as I exited the building. 17:20, November 15, 2015 (UTC)17:20, November 15, 2015 (UTC)17:20, November 15, 2015 (UTC)17:20, November 15, 2015 (UTC)CatholicHavanese12 (talk) So nothing really new, just her going back to school, but she says this is a newer type of school, one she's never stepped foot in before. She calls it "Middle School." At this age, I'm officially old enough to attend the Mutt School, a prestigious dog school. Only the best hero dogs went here. Lassie attended Mutt School, and so did Seaman, and all varieties of others. I just couldn't wait to start this school, I had found out about the opening by my friend, Peppermint, whom I pee-mail constantly, I pee-mail a lot of dogs, I even pee-mail a wild dog, a Pitbull/Wolf mix to be precise, well, that not my point. I went into my dog house and grabbed my school supplies, just so much excitement in my body. I finally have more choices than sitting in the yard missing my owner, or sneaking to school and eating all of the food. I did that once and it did not work well. My owner came outside, petting me before going into the car, "I'll see ya, Buddy!" I winked back at her and whispered, "See ya too, kid." I unlatched myself and headed towards my new school. I admired the building, it smelled like bacon, and gosh do I love bacon, so being the bacon-loving dog I am, I walked into the foyer, picked up a schedule with my muzzle. Gosh, was this gonna be fun! Chapter 2 I strolled across the hall to find my classes. All of my classes were strictly in one section, except my Reading class, which was across the hallway, I walked towards my assigned locker and opened it up with ease. I started to walk off, but noticed a Shih Tzu whimpering and whining, trying to open his locker up, but having no success. He then started to bolt away, feeling ashamed, but I then grabbed him by his scruff and chuckled, "Hey dude, calm down, it'll be alright. Don't worry." The Shih Tzu broke into tears, he seemed pretty introvert, but luckily I was extroverted, "Hey, What's wrong?" He accidentally wet the floor as he backed away from me, he then noticed the urine on the floor and started to blush, "H-hi?" I ruffled his head, "Hey kid!" He looked me in the eye, calming down, "Um... Could you please help me with my locker?" "Haha," I chuckled, "Well, why didn't ya say so?" I looked at his locker and looked at the combination written on the piece of paper, before opening the lock. I opened it successfully and dropped it on the ground and winked at him, "Name's Buddy, raised to be a buddy." "Weren't we all?" Treasure giggled, "Hiya, my name is Treasure. Um.... Do you wanna be my friend, I don't really get much friend, haha. You'll probably decline because I'm a loser, and no one likes losers. I understand." I rolled my eyes, "Whoa, kid! Of course!" The bell rang as Treasure ran toward Math, "I gotta go to pre-algebra, see ya!" "See you too!" I yelled towards him as I headed for my Social Studies class. I went into the class and took my seat behind a yellow German Shepherd, yeah, they exist. He turned back around towards me, and gave a devious smile, "I'm Buster, a friend!" He had a country accent and he seemed like a nice guy. "Hey," I greeted him, "I'm Buddy!" "Nice to meet ye," Buster laughed, "I'm Buster, with my sidekick, Lacie!" Right to him sat an English Bulldog, she spit something out of her muzzle, "Hey Loser!" "She's always like at'" Buster chuckled, "And yes, I'm always like 'is." I smiled at them, "Well, you guys seem pleasant." "Ay!" Buster slapped me, "Come eat lunch with us today, okay?" The teacher sat on her laptop and snored. "Hey lady!" I yelled at her, "You alive?" She still sat there snoring and drooling on her computer, "You gonna teach us anything?" "That's the fun thing about this period," Buster chuckled, "Mrs. Dachshund is always out!" He spit a spitball at the projector, making it fall, "Just in case she wakes up." I started to crack up laughing, "Your a pretty funny guy!" 17:20, November 15, 2015 (UTC)17:20, November 15, 2015 (UTC)17:20, November 15, 2015 (UTC)17:20, November 15, 2015 (UTC)~~ Second pewiod had ended, and I was weady fow my next class. I spwinted thwough the halls, eagew to get whewe I was going, then suddenly, I twipped. Apparently thewe was a wet floow sign that I didn't notice. "Oh no," I said, "I dropped all of my stuff fow thiwd pewiod!" I whimpewed in dissapointment, until luckily, a nice mutt appwoached me, and picked up all of my books and put them on my back. "Hey, the names Buddy." He told me. We walked to class Weading togethew. "What's on youw schedule aftew Thiwd Pewiod?" I asked. Buddy looked at his schedule and smiled, "Choir!" "Mine too!" I exclaimed. 17:20, November 15, 2015 (UTC)17:20, November 15, 2015 (UTC)17:20, November 15, 2015 (UTC)CatholicHavanese12 (talk) 17:20, November 15, 2015 (UTC) At the door of the class, I saw a friendly looking Collie dog, she looked at us and smiled, "Hello, my sweeties! Welcome to Acai Doggs's Reading class!" She shook my and Katy's hands and we walked in, she attempted to do the same to everyone else before entering. I was sitting in Reading class beside of my new friend. "By the way, my name is Katy." She smiled, "I can't thank you enough fow helping me in the hallway." "No problem," I said, "Anything for a friend. " The teacher looked at the class, "In case you didn't hear me at the door, my name is Mrs. Acai Doggs, call me Mrs. Doggs, I'm delighted to have every single one of you in my reading class this year. Now, a quick question, what's the first word that comes to your mind when I say you look at as delicious as bacon?" My mouth watered, she said bacon, I'm in heaven now, oh some delicious bacon would be good right now.... "Can you answer my question brown and white dog with the tiger stripes?" Mrs. Doggs directed towards me. I suddenly popped back up, "Simile!" "Correct!" Mrs. Doggs said, "You are correct, my darling! And now that we are done with that, you guys can color!" "Yay!" The dogs cheered. Chapter 3 It was pretty similar to what happened in Reading class today, the teacher introduced herself, gave us some free time to goof off, and other stuff. In front of me was a black lab. She had ice blue eyes, a pink, low-pigmented nose, and that glossy black coat. I started to sing a song, just to waste away time. The girl dog turned around and looked at me, properly balanced and graceful, "Nice voice you got there." She smiled at me, "Ya gonna try out for SKMA and make some use out of it?" "I'll think about it," I said, "For now I'm gonna live in the moment." "Well, hi," she said, "My name is Lilac." "Buddy." I said, gruffly. "It's a pleasure to talk to you," She said, offering her paw, "Wanna do a duet with me?" "Yeah," I replied, "I don't see why we can't try." Katy, whom sat across the room, popped her head in. Lilac sniffed the air, then me, "You smell.... Strange.... That strange odor... Make sure to watch yourself, not everyone is who you think they are." I nodded my head in agreement, "Noted." "There was a girl named Berlee, she woke up this morning!" I started to sing. Lilac then adds in, "She had a lot of fun, until she saw," I joined in, "Something with a very long tail and big claws" "She had the big scary, crocodile blues" Katy harmonized for us during the chorus everytime, "Long tail, then big claws!" "She had the big scary crocodile blues" Lilac did a solo part, "Oh yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if you had em' too!" 17:20, November 15, 2015 (UTC)17:20, November 15, 2015 (UTC)17:20, November 15, 2015 (UTC)17:20, November 15, 2015 (UTC) The gang finished off the short song with a howl as the bell rang for lunch. The three dogs tumbled to lunch, happily. In the cafeteria, I took a seat with Lacie and Buster. Buster looked at me with an evil grin, "Ay, Buddy!" "What?" Buddy asked. Buster pointed his paw over at Jenkins, and Lilac sitting together, "See that Chow dog over 'ere?" I nodded my head, "Yeah!" "I want you to go bite his girl!" Buster laughed. "But Lilac is my friend," I argued. "If you want to be our friend," Buster started to say, "You can't be their friend." "Okay," I said, hesitantly, "I'll do it!" "Oh yeah," Buster cheered, "Get her, Buddy!" I ran over to Lilac's behind and bit her tail, it was then was she winced in pain and turned around to see Me, "How could you?" Jenkins started to growl and jump off of his chair, he was snarling, "Did you have a reason to bite my girl?" I shook in fear, "Buster told me-" Jenkins placed his paw over My muzzle, "Don't listen to anything he says, he's the biggest sociopath you'll ever meet. Hey, come sit with us if you was to." I chuckled and sat down beside of Lilac and Jenkins as Katy moved over to sit with them as well. "The name is Jenkins," he said, "I'm the quarterback of the football team. Buster has always been green with envy about it." Lilac quickly nuzzled Jenkins and nodded his head at me again, looking pleased to have met me. Chapter 4 "Buster, I would like you to deliver a message to everyone, that there's a football meeting at 1:10," MuttKnight approached him, "I would announce it myself, but I'm kinda busy during this time." He carried his lunch bag with his food in it into his room and out of the cafeteria. Buster chuckled evilly, this was his chance to ruin things for Jenkins and take his spot as quarterback. The bell rung, which signaled that lunch was over. He dumped out his leftovers and ran into the halls with his companion, Lacie. They headed back to their electives and spent their time in there. When it was time to leave electives, he found himself walking beside of Jenkins, "Hey Jenkins, there's a meetin' at 2:40, just wanted to let ye know." Jenkins nodded his head, of course Buster was mean but it was unusual for him to lie about something like this. Jenkins always trusted Buster's word when it came to things like this. In Mutt Time, 3:00 was 5th period, then 3:30 was 6th period. 17:20, November 15, 2015 (UTC)17:20, November 15, 2015 (UTC)17:20, November 15, 2015 (UTC)17:20, November 15, 2015 (UTC) I cut out of class at two forty to see MuttKnight and the team, only to see an angry face, MuttKnight looked at me angrily, "Jenkins, I'm tired of this! Why are you always late for meetings, huh?" I was more angry than him when he had said this. Why did he treat me unfairly? I was on time, wasn't I? I could barely hold back anything back anymore so I lashed out at him, "Ugh! I'm so sick of you telling me everything I do isn't good enough! You just want to pointlessly attack me. You know what? I hate you!" "I'm glad you feel that way," MuttKnight said, "Because tonight is your last night with the quarterback position." MuttKnight looked at me, more upset than I've ever seen him, "Buster, come over here." Buster walked over, with an evil smirk. "Your the new quarterback now." MuttKnight said. Chapter 5 Treasure, Nikko and Marathoner were walking through the halls. Treasure looked at his two best friends, "Hey, I'll see ya guys after school, okay?" "Okay," Marathoner said, "We'll see ya then!" The three dogs high-pawed. "No matter what, we are best friends forever," Nikko said, "We gotta promise!" "We promise!" All three of them said to together and split into different classes. Treasure went into his 5th period science class and took the first seat. "Why hello there!" MuttKnight greeted him, "What's your name?" "Um.... Treasure," he stuttered, "h-hi." "Treasure?" MuttKnight said, "Very nice name, wish I had a name like that." A big basset hound sat down beside Treasure, "Hey Dig-Dawg! How's it going around geek town?" "Shut up, I love being a geek. My friends are geeks too, so just shut up, punk." Treasure said, under his breath. "Don't get too caught up," The Basset Hound laughed, "I was just givin' ya a nice greetin'!" A Pug/Dachshund mix was running around, like the free-spirited animal she was. She knocked over MuttKnight's candle on purpose, "Oh heck yeah!" "Hey kid!" MuttKnight pointed his paw, "Make yourself useful and pass out some lined paper so the dogs can take notes." He threw paper at the dog, as she picked it up and started. She passed by Buddy, whom was sitting down. He started to blush at her stunning beauty as she blushed at his. "Hi," Buddy said, face turning red, "The name's Buddy." "Prensess," she said, handing him a paper, "Science is dumb, but your not. See ya later!" She bolted off to pass out the rest of the papers. Suddenly, Jenkins and Lilac came in together, only for Jenkins to see the familiar looking Basset Hound, "DOC DREW!!! Is that you, man? I haven't seen you in forever!" Jenkins and Lilac took a seat with Doc Drew. "Hey Jenkie poo!" Doc Drew teased, "How's you and your girlfriend?" "Oh stop it!" Jenkins blushed at Lilac. "Yo name is Doc Drew!" Jenkins rapped. "And I'm a Mutt too-oo-ooooooo!!!!!" Doc Drew howled near the end of the song. MuttKnight covered his ears and yelled, "SHUT UP!!!!" Jenkins started to whimper. "It's okay, honey." Lilac said, "We can't win them all." "Today we are talking about a force," MuttKnight said, "A force stronger than gravity, this force is called loved. Love is not only between a couple, but it can be between siblings, family, friends, or the ones you look up to most. Love is when you would go to the ends of the earth for someone, go to the grave for someone. Love is a strong power, not to be played with. Everyone finds it capable in their hearts to love. Love is more of a science than anything else. Jenkins, do you know what love is?" Jenkins rolled his eyes, "Shut up already." "Sometimes love isn't always expressed in the way you want it to," MuttKnight said, looking at Jenkins, "Sometimes you need tough love to help you get stronger, fight your rivals, stand your ground. Even when you think everyone is against you, there is always someone on your side. That's all I want to say. Class dismissed." The dogs left the classroom, and once again it was a lockerbreak. Lilac was on her hind legs, opening her locker. Jenkins had a locker right beside of hers, so he was jacking around with his locker, "MuttKnight should go kill himself." "Jenkins," Lilac said, looking at him, "Do you know what your problem is?" "Lilac, please," he directed back, "I've had a long day, and I just want to be left alone." Lilac growled, "Jenkins, how could you possibly hate him after all of the wisdom he just gave everyone? I don't know about you, but I think it meant something." "I think he did it to spite me," Jenkins raised his voice, "What else could it be? MuttKnight hates me!" "How could you say that?" Lilac asked, "Everyone loves you, Jenkins!" "Everyone?" Jenkins lashed, "What about my boy? Who's probably forgotten all about me, huh! MuttKnight definitely hates me, so shut up! "I'm so sick of your attitude, Jenkins!" Lilac yelled, "Your so mentally unstable. Ugh, you have some type of trust issue!" "Trust issues?" Jenkins said, "My grandpa was totally neglected!" "Your not your grandpa!" Lilac growled. Jenkins took the watch he bought Lilac and slammed it on the ground, shattering the glass, "This is over!" Lilac ran off, crying, "I thought you loved me, Jenkins! But apparently your a narcsist that doesn't feel love!" Jenkins's ears dropped down and his tail tucked between his legs, "Ugh... I do need to improve my attitude." Chapter 6 Lilac ran through the halls, covered in tears. Buddy bumped into the Lab, whom had bloodshot eyes from crying so hard. She just couldn't believe that happened. Buddy gave Lilac some sympathy, "That was some good advice MuttKnight gave, ya know?" "I'm aware," Lilac said, crying into Buddy's fur coat, "Thanks for caring." "Hey, what's a friend for?" Buddy said, "You and Jenkins are both my friends, and I hate to see you guys break up this badly." "I know," Lilac said, "But it will be alright." 17:20, November 15, 2015 (UTC)17:20, November 15, 2015 (UTC)17:20, November 15, 2015 (UTC)~ I stood by my 6th period class beside of my best friend, Doc Drew. He looked at me, "Hey dude, I heard you broke up with Lilac." "Yeah," I said, "And everyone can forget about me coming to the game tonight, nobody wants me. I was gonna do it for Lilac, but we're broken up, so what's the point." "Hey Jenkins," Doc Drew sighed, "Can I be completely honest with you?" I chuckled and slapped him on the shoulder, "Of course you can! This is your main dog your talking to." "Now Jenkins," Doc Drew said, "Pal, I would always have your back in any situation, I'd always take your side, but both Lilac and MuttKnight had good points. Do it for Lilac! You can say you two broke up, but the truth is, I know you two are meant to be." I sighed as I felt guilty, "Okay, I'll do it. But what if We lose?" Doc Drew punched me with his paw, "But what if we win? C'mon Jenkins, think about it, prove your still worthy of being a quarterback and beat the Toygers for the first time in fifty years! That'll be a record! And you can make it! The difference can start with you!" I opened my muzzle, but he put his paw over it, "Picture it dude! Picture how happy Lilac will be!" The teacher came out and let us into the room. We came in, and got to work, but this time I tried harder on it than usual. Chapter 7 I took the nearest seat in the math classroom, then I noticed a blonde German shepherd shared this class with me. I whimpered in dissapointment as he took a seat in front of me. He turned around smiled at me, obviously trying to suck up to me, "Hey friend!" I growled at him, "I'm not your friend! I'm allergic to insensitive jerks!" He chuckled evilly, "And I actually thought you were a cool kid!" "Leave us alone, Buster!" I lashed out. Buster giggled, "Hold a second, I gotta get my pencil." He ducked under his desk and bit my tail. It hurt me so much, I winced in pain. He had the sharpest teeth I've ever felt. "Haha," Buster flicked me on the head, "I tricked you, loser! I just bit your tail! I also gave Jenkins the wrong time so he would come to his meeting late, and I reached my goal of him losing his position as quarterback. You know what your promoted to after quarterback? Couch. Ya know, dominant dog? If I kill MuttKnight I can become couch and be the boss of everyone!" "You'll never get away with this, Buster," I growled at him, snarling in his face, "Not if I have anything to say about it!" Buster slapped me, "You weakling!" I fell onto the ground, wincing in pain. The math teacher came in and saw me whimpering, "Oh my gosh! You poor dear!" She looked towards Buster, who was laughing, "Punk deserved it!" He said. "Excuse me," The teacher said, "You better learn some manners, or your gonna have a rough time." The kind Newfoundland helped me up with her paw, "If he ever bothers you, tell me, And I'll handle him." I felt a sensation of comfort, she was just such a nice, caring teacher. She went up to her desk and smiled, "Hello everyone! I always love to meet a new class and help them aim for success. I'll usually treat you the way you treat me. I want to get to know every single one of you, and I care about your ideas." I smiled at her as she winked back, holding out a math problem under her smart board, this one I was a whiz at. "What is pig plus grease?" She asked me, "You seem you like a smart young man, now could you please answer my question?" I said, "Oh my gosh, Bacon! Bacon is my favorite food!" "Idiot." Buster commented, under his breath. He was getting more jealous and jealous. "I feel really secure around you," I said to the teacher, "You've been really nice to me." "Why thank you," She said, "My name is Mrs. Beggarly, and my goal is to make you feel safe." "You're sure doing swell," I said, as I hugged her, "Thanks for handling Buster, I really couldn't handle that right now. He's so immature." Chapter 8 It was game time. I sat with my team as MuttKnight looked at me, "Remember, this is your last game as a quarterback." I rolled my eyes, "The only reason I'm here is for Lilac, so you can just shut up." "Whoop, Little Doggy!" MuttKnight said to me, affectionately. I tried not to laugh, since I was ticked at him at the moment but I couldn't help it. I giggled slightly and slapped him, "Still hate you." He still smiled, "Well, I sure don't hate you." Buster came in the room, "I'm here sir!" "Good," MuttKnight said, "Your always a delight." "It's a delight to know ya!" Buster said, charming MuttKnight. "Now everyone, try your hardest out there!" MuttKnight erged, as the game started. The Toygers were fierce and ready, and I, Jenkins, was declawed, but as Drew said, this is an oppurtunity I could use to my advantage. The game started as I ran into the field. I ran for the ball like I usually do, until I saw Buster, he was bolting towards MuttKnight as he was turned around. He had jumped on MuttKnight, holding him down merciless. I ran out into the middle of the field, trying to give myself a head start. I was suddenly tackled by a group of scratching Toygers. I tried to kick them off but they always had backups. MuttKnight broke free from Buster, whom he used to trust, to save me. He then jumped into the field of Toygers, getting scratched. He yelled back to me as I was about to jump in, "Jenkins, I was wrong to ever misjudge you. Your the most trustworthy dog I know." "MuttKnight," I yelled, watching them devour his body more, standing frozen with tears rolling down my eyes, "I love you." With those three words, he was a lifeless corpse, covered in blood and wounds. The field cleared up. I bolted towards him, in all tears, for he would still be living in my heart forever. I raised my head up and started to howl, something was taking over me. It was my wild instinct, a wolf would howl according to his mood, though most wolf was breed out of me, I still held my instinct to howl. I just couldn't believe my fatherly figure was gone. He always treated me as I was his son. I looked up to see Buster smirking, the love in my soul left me, I was once again an angry, merciless soul, "You took everything from me, Buster!" 17:20, November 15, 2015 (UTC)17:20, November 15, 2015 (UTC)17:20, November 15, 2015 (UTC)CatholicHavanese12 (talk) 17:20, November 15, 2015 (UTC) I was in the audience with my three best friends. I finally got onto my hind legs. "What are you doing?" Marathoner asked me. I looked down, seeing all of my pack. Lilac was being attacked by Buster now. Buddy was pulling Buster and Jenkins off of everyone. Katy sat, barking and begging for everyone to stop in the audience, mainly yelling slurs at Buster, it was turning into a fight. I turned my head to face Marathoner and Nikko, "They are my pack, they need me. They're my friends." "So," Nikko said, "We've spent years of friendship, only to be back stabbed? Are they your new, replaced pack? None of us mattered?" I sighed with a loving feeling, "No, everything about us matters, our friendship will matter to me, no matter what, but there's a time I need to stand up and face other dogs, even if it is my worst fear. But just remember, everything about us is real." I expected them to be angry, but instead, they were understanding, they wrapped their arms around me and gave me a hug. "Hey, we support you, no matter what." Marathoner said, patting me on the back. I ran down to the stage and licked Lilac's blood off of her wounds as she winced. She had a possibility of making it, "Someone call the police!" I pannicked, Jenkins on top of Buster. Me, the shy dog was now stepping up onto a stage with a microphone, I didn't know how to play this. I grabbed the microphone, "Hello guys, um... My name is Treasure, a lot of you may not know me, Im the shy little Shih Tzu that sits at the back of the classroom, doesn't answer any questions because I'm scared of being judged, but I'm gonna say something, after this um.... I hope we can totally forget this all happened, MuttKnight is in heaven, we all respected and loved him, but do you think he would want us to live in pain and revenge? No, he wants us to live life in love. Well, um... Do what you want, Treasure out!" Jenkins let go of Buster and ran over to Lilac, and started to cry against Her warm, furry body, "Please, stay strong." "I'll stay strong for you," Lilac said, "I'll stay strong for you." The two dogs nuzzled and hugged each other and cried into eachother's shoulders. An ambulance had picked Lilac up. Chapter 9 Lilac woke up, to see a new looking dog, Jenkins, Buddy, Krafty, Nat and Preslee. For once, Krafty and Nat were getting along, which was strange, since they always argued and fought. Lilac jumped out of her bed, licking her owner. Krafty approached Jenkins, patting him on the head and hugged him, "I love you, and I'm sorry I haven't been playing with you as often as I use to. I just have so much work, but I should make the time to play with you more, I love you, boy." "you see?" Lilac said, "He loves you, Jenkins!" Lilac snuggled up against Nat, with a warm giggle. "I'll never doubt his love again." Jenkins sighed, licking his master on the face, "Never again." Jenkins and Lilac nuzzled each other and giggled. Buddy's Owner looked at Buddy, "Hey boy, since everyone else is having an emotional moment, there's something I wanna show you." The new dog opened a little crate, and out tumbled a fluffy puppy. She looked at everyone and bounced around the room. "You look pretty." She Said to Lilac. "Awwww!" Lilac replied, "She's so sweet!" "Nice jersey!" She commented. "Thank you, Squirt." Jenkins chuckled, putting his arm around Lilac. "What's your name, kid?" Buddy asked her. "Daisy Mae!" She said, "And I'm your little sister now!" The new dog smiled, "My name is Mr. Rocket, you can call me Coach Rocket, I know I can't replace your old coach, but I took this time to introduce myself." Jenkins shook the new guy's paw, willingly accepting him, "It's an honor to meet you!" Buddy held his new addition close to his furry chest, "I'll help take care of you, I promise." Buddy licked his owner, "Thank you, Preslee! I love her!" Prensess stopped by and came in, looking at Buddy, "Hey handsome! Never pictured I'd be coming here!" Buddy started to blush, "Why, I know you!" "The rebel in science!" She said, punching him affectionately, "Anyway, I just went to the groomer, how do I look?" "Like a million bits!" Buddy chuckled. "So we a pack now?" She asked. "Oh yeah!" Buddy said, "Hey, Thanks for dropping by, Prensess. It means a lot."